Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (Game)
Hatsune Miku: -Project DIVA- (初音ミク -Project DIVA-) is the first rhythm game of the Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- series, and the first game that stars the virtual idol Hatsune Miku, released on the PSP (PlayStation Portable) published by Sega in July 2009. The sequel, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, was released in July 2010. The game focuses on Crypton Future Media's most popular VOCALOID as she sings her way through various music stages. The game features costume changes and cameos by fellow VOCALOIDs: MEIKO, KAITO, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and Megurine Luka. Also featured are popular Derivatives: Sakine Meiko, Akita Neru, and Yowane Haku. Although the game features the derivative, Hachune Miku, she is not a playable extra and only appears in the game's intro. This game is rated E by the ESRB according to the info of the imports of this game offered by SEGA of America on Amazon. Gameplay and Features An animated PV plays as players try to time their button presses with the colorful shaped icons moving across the screen. The game's most highly praised feature, Edit Mode, allows the players to create a customized music video of their desired song saved on their PSP that could even include gameplay. The game's playlist consists of popular songs by known Producers and also fan illustrations as loading screens. *All songs with the Pink tag are produced by ryo/supercell. *All songs with the Blue tag are produced by kz/livetune. *All songs with the Orange tag are produced by OSTER project. *All songs with the Yellow tag are produced by Travolta-P, Hadano-P, iroha (sasaki), and Hayaya-P. *All songs with the Sky Blue tag are produced by Kosaki Satoru, Namiki Koichi, and halyosy. *All songs with the White tag are produced by OSTER project, Otomania, azuma, Yasuo-P, CosMo, Deadball-P, and ika. Every song has three difficulty modes; Easy, Normal, and Hard. The specific difficultness is ranked by stars. The higher amount of stars a song has, the harder the song. Easy songs have one to three stars, Normal songs have two to four stars, and Hard songs have three to five stars. Only two songs break this formula; "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" is seven stars on Hard, and "Requiem for the Phantasma" is four stars on Easy, five stars on Normal, and six stars on Hard. Modules For a list of Modules and how to unlock them, please see here. Not including the default Miku module, there are a total of 52 modules to unlock. This is done by various methods such as: clearing stages based on difficulty, having ranks, combos, and high scores. Some stages require a player to use a certain module to gain other modules. Song List Pink Blue Orange Yellow Sky Blue White DLC The Project Diva DLC are special add-ons to the original game. To date, there are a total of 2 DLC packs released, one featuring songs sung by Hatsune Miku, while the other featuring songs sung by Kagamine Len and Rin, as well as Megurine Luka. There's also an add-on called Dreamy Theater that allows you to play the original game on the PS3 with better graphics. To get it, you will first need a PSP with Project Diva in it, as well as a memory stick. You must also have a Japanese PSN Store account. (There are enough tutorials on the internet how to make a Japanese PSN Account even when you don't live in Japan.) With these present, you can now download the content, but you will need a credit card or Japanese PSN Cards (available f.e. on ebay) to make this online purchase. Please take note that it is only available in the Japanese PSN store, and PSN stores in other regions do not offer this DLC, as it is strictly a Japan-only game. All DLC are compatible with Dreamy Theater PS3. Miku Uta, Okawari This DLC pack includes: *9 songs sung by Hatsune Miku *High-quality polygon PVs of all the songs (can only be viewed) *'Hello, Planet' 8-bit minigame (features 4 levels) *Special Miku theme for your PSP Okawari's Song List Motto Okawari, Rin, Len, Luka This DLC pack includes: *18 songs sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and Megurine Luka (7 songs by Rin, 2 songs by Len, and 9 songs by Luka) *High-quality polygon PVs of all the songs (can only be viewed) *'Toeto' minigame (Tamagotchi-typed) *Special Rin/Len and Luka themes for your PSP Motto's Song List Dreamy Theater The infobox is self-explanatory. Category:Games Category:PSP Games Category:Dreamy Theater